pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kościół
thumb|Kościół w pobliżu hotelu.Pewna grupka przyjaciół wprowadziła się do Fallenlands. Przyjechali pociągiem na wakacje. John - najstarszy z nich (16 lat) lubił się popisywać i wygłupiać przed przyjaciółmi. Miał długie blond włosy i piwne oczy. Marta - o rok młodsza od Johna miała najlepsze oceny w szkole ale też była duszą towarzystwa. Miała czarne loki, ale lubiła chodzić z prostowanymi włosami. Miała ciemno-morskie oczy. Victor - w tym samym wieku co Marta interesował się muzyką i komponowaniem jej. Jego przyjaciele lubili słuchać jego kawałków skomponowanych na jego keyboardzie i programu do remiksowania muzyki. Znajomi uwielbiali go za głośniki "Dancing Water Speakers" - lecieli na nie a sami ich nie mieli. Miał krótkie, jasno-brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Laura i Peter (13 i 15 lat) pożyczali od niego nieraz głośniki. Laura miała żółte, długie włosy z brązowymi pasemkami i niebieskimi oczami, a Victor miał purpurowego, długiego irokeza i lubił gatunek muzyki rock. Cała grupa wiedziała o opuszczonym kościele w mieście. Laura była trochę przewodniczącą tych wakacji bo gdyby nie ona znajomi musieliby spać na dworze. Załatwiła 4-gwiazdkowy hotel. Hotel był 323 metry do kościoła. Przyjaciele byli uszczęśliwieni i dziękowali Laurze za załatwienie im hotelu. Już lobbing wydawało im się przepiękne. - Witam państwo! W czym mógłbym służyć? - O, witam! To moi koledzy - John, Marta, Victor i mój starszy brat Peter. Recepcjonista wywołał uśmiech na twarzy każdego. Przyjaciele przerwali swoje wodzenie wzrokiem po sali, przywitali się i znów wrócili to oglądania lobbing hotelu. John był najkrócej w paczce i pobiegnął na czerwoną kanapę przy stoliku na którym był postawiony obraz róż. Całe pomieszczenie w lobbing było złote. Miało 6 złotych kolumn i 4 palmy wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Pomieszczenie było bardzo wielkie. Jeśli wyjdzie się z pokoju naprzeciwko wita nas bariera za którą widnieje przepiękny widok z lotu ptaka na lobbing. Hotel miał basen z również wielką ilością palm i drzew, a basen bar wodny. Cena powaliła przyjaciół na kolana - tylko 20 zł za dzień w hotelu. Cała paczka ucieszyła się - będą mogli zostać w hotelu na dwa tygodnie! Mieli pokoje obok siebie - od pokoju nr 54 do pokoju nr 59. Wszyscy jako pierwszą atrakcję wykorzystali jako basen. Dowiedzieli się również że w nocy basen upiększa "taniec świateł podwodnych". Lampki na dnie basenu obracały się dookoła, przyjmowały kształt ryb, rekinów i koników morskich a także pływały powoli po całym basenie. Przyjaciele siedzieli w jacuzzi obok basenu i słuchali muzyki z głośników w barze wodnym. John - Ludzie, tu jest ekstra! Peter - Laura, jesteś wspaniała! Victor - Ej, ale pamiętacie o tym, że mieliśmy iść w nocy do tego opuszczonego kościoła? Marta - Człowieku, po to chyba przyjechaliśmy! Victor - Ale dzisiaj nie, bo mi się nie chce wychodzić z tego jacuzzi... Laura - No a mi się nie chce? John - Ja też tu zostaje. Peter - Ja też, ale lecę tylko do baru wodnego, przynieść wam coś? Laura - Może mi cole z dwiema kostkami lodu. John - Mi... t-t-też... Marta - Mi może sorbet owocowy. Victor - A ja chcę sok jabłkowy. Bez kostek lodu. Tak jak powiedział Peter poszedł do baru. Laura - Ej, a Ciebie co napadło John - ten największy hardkor z całej grupy? John - No wiecie, nie wiem czy ten kościół to taki dobry pomysł... Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem - nawet Peter który wciąż stał przy barze. Laura - TY... HAHAHA... TY SIĘ... TY SIĘ CYKORZYSZ?!?!? - No w sumie... czego się bać! Hehe... No czego... - powtarzał sobie nerwowo John. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Pół godziny później gdy bar został zamknięty, światła w basenie zgasły John nie mógł usnąć. Wkurzało go to więc położył się na brzuchu twarzą do poduszki. W końcu zasnął ale miał płytki sen. Tak naprawdę to był płytki koszmar. Widział siebie z cegłą wbitą w głowę która musiała odpaść od dachu, Martę z figurą Jezusa w głowie, Victora nadzianego na wielki kawał drewna, Laurę leżącą na zakurzonej podłodze i Petera a tak naprawdę jego rękę ponieważ spadł na niego ogromny zestaw cegieł i drewna. Z krzykiem obudził się i zastał chichoczących przyjaciół koło jego łóżka. Wszyscy - A Tobie co? John - Cholera, miałem pieprzony koszmar... Na to zdanie przyjaciele zpoważnieli. Oprócz Laury. Pół godziny później gdy przyjaciele poszedli do restauracji ze szweckim stołem usiedli razem a John opowiedział dokładnie cały sen. Laura - Tia, a mi się śnił tęczowy jednorożec który dał mi watę cukrową i gdy ją zjad... Peter - Laura, uspokój się, proszę. Victor - O cholera, jeśli to prawda to cofam to zdanie które powiedziałem w jacuzzi! Marta - Ja nie chcę mieć pieprzonej figury Jezusa we łbie! John - A ja cegły w głowie, dlatego nie chcę iść do tego kościoła! W sumie to po jaką cholerę my tam chcieliśmy iść?! Victor - No wiesz... to dla rozrywki! Ale ja rozrywkę będę mieć opychając się tymi pysznymi, pomarańczowymi, pełnymi, małymi krążkami cebuli i wciągając kolejną porcję soku jabłkowego! Marta - Te krążki to zapiekana marchewka, głąbie! Laura - Ej no ludzie, a ja się prawie spóźniłam na pociąg bo ladowałam aparat! Peter - A ja musiałem na Ciebie czekać! Laura - Powiedział gość co pakował książki do torby 15 minut! Peter - Ty byś poprawiła swoje oceny w szkole! Tak jak ja! Albo Marta! Marta - A skąd Ty na Boga znasz moje oceny?! Peter - Strzelałem... Ale wracając do mojej spóźnialskiej siostry... John - Zamknąć japy! Kto chce jechać do tego kościoła? Wahając się wszyscy podnieśli rękę. John - Okej, decyzja zapadła. Bierzemy na prowiant kanapki i napoje. ZERO książek Peter. Peter - Ej no! Godzina 18:21. Przyjaciele spotykają się przed drzwiami lobbing. Laura - Okej, jesteśmy wszyscy? John, Marta, Victor, Ja, Peter. Są wszyscy. Prowiant u każdego? Mam nadzieję. Peter musiał oczywiście wziąć swój notatnik gdyby zobaczył coś "paranormalnego". John - Japier... Marta - Ej, nie uważacie że tej jebany kościół rujnuje nasz spokój i przyjaźń? Zaczynamy się coraz częściej kłócić! Laura - No Johna już prawie poniosło! John - No bo po cholerę brać ten notatnik?! A jak się zgubi?! I trzeba będzie wracać i ktoś naprawdę zginie?! I co?! W walizkach zwłoki będziemy nosić?! Laura - DOKŁADNIE TO SAMO MU MÓWIŁAM!!! Peter - Kurwa, zamknijcie się już bo mam dość! Victor - Wiecie co? Może wszyscy się uspokoimy... I PO PROSTU ZACZNIEMY IŚĆ DO TEGO POJEBANEGO KOŚCIOŁA! Przyjaciele wyruszyli. Peter - Kurde, nie mogę otworzyć... Laura - Daj, silna dziewczyna to musi zrobić. Laura otworzyła drzwi, jakby miały wagę poduszki. Laura - Chyba cię coś, Peter! Otworzyłam bez trudu! Jednak klamka odpadła. John - Kurwa! Laura - Uspokój się! Ktoś musi trzymać drzwi. Peter - Może kamień, którego nikt nie zauważył mimo że stał koło drzwi? Laura - Opanuj się, błagam... Victor - Sama sie spamuj... Marta - Dziwi mnię wasza rozmowa... Zanim przyjaciele skończyli rozmowę John zwiedził już połowę kościoła. John - No ludzie! Ocknijcie się! Tu nie jest tak źle! Gdyby tylko ten kościół nie rozwalał się tak bardzo... Powolnym krokiem zbliżali się do figury Jezusa stojącej kilka metrów od nich. Marta - Tylko spróbuj spaść mi na głowę, a obiecuję że... że... NO CHOLERA SAMA NIE WIEM! John - *chichot* Nagle przyjaciele słyszeli osuwanie się kamienia. Marta - ... słyszycie? John - *kiwa głową* Victor - Zaraz... to brzmi... brzmi jak... kamień! Laura - CHOLERA JASNA, STRZEŻCIE DRZWI! Ale było za późno. Drzwi trasnęły. Kamień był zbyt lekki. Marta i Victor - *cichy płacz* Laura - *mówi do siebie* Peter - *chodzi w koło* Przyjaciele zachowywali się tak przez minutę. Oprócz Marty i Victora. Wciąż płakali. Peter - To przez ciebie... *wskazuje na Laurę* Laura - CO JA DO CHOLERY ZROBIŁAM!!! Peter - Specjalnie mocno pociągnęłaś za klamkę mocno żeby odpadła. Laura - *śmieje się* Haha... HAHAHAHA!... Ty myślisz że ja... hah... że ja specjalnie... hehe... specjalnie zamknęłam nas... haha... tutaj? Hahaha! Laura nagle rzuciła się na Petera. Nie miało dla niej znaczenia że to jej brat. Reszta próbowała uspokoić Laurę. Ale Laura była silniejsza. Odepchnęła Johna i Martę i rzuciła Peterem przed siebie. Peter krzyknął, a przyjaciele nie zauważyli że na Petera leci wielki kawał dachu. Zobaczyli to po wielkim BUM! Wystraszeni obrócili się i natychmiast rozpłakali się, a najbardziej John. John - To był... kawałek... mojego... pieprzonego...... snu........... Marta - Ja... ja nie chcę... mieć zmiażdżonej czaszki... przez cholerną, półtorej-tonową figurę Jezusa... błagam... ja chcę żyć... Laura - Przepraszam... przepraszam cię... braciszku......... Po Peterze została cała tylko... ręka. Laura - Idę wyważyć drzwi... John - CO?! Laura - Idę wyważyć te drzwi... Laura zaczęła walić, kopać, uderzać i rzucać cegłami w drzwi. Coś pękło w drzwiach. Laura - Jest... coś pękło w drzwiach... John - JEST! TAK! UDAŁO SIĘ! John i Marta biegneli do dziury z drzwiami i zaczeli wołać o pomoc. Ale nic. 5 minut wołania, 10, 15. Każdego zaczęło boleć gardło. Laury nie. Laura - Ja wciąż prób... Nie dokończyła ponieważ spadła na nią wielka sterta kurzu i kawałek drewna. Laura zaczęła się krztusić kurzem i pyłem. Postawiła krok do przodu. Niestety swój ostatni i upadła. John - NIEEEEE!!! *biegnie do Laury* John - Laura... Laura, błagam... Laura, powiedz coś! Laura w odpowiedzi wydała tylko odkaszlnięcie pyłem. Marta - Japierdole... Zaczęli znów płakać. Marta i John usiedli koło zwłok Laury. John - Posłuchaj... to ważna chwila. Ten dach wali się że aż chuj... Umrzemy razem... Albo ja rozwalę sobie czaszkę cegłą, albo ty figurą Jezusa. To nie ma znaczenia. Śmierć przyjdzie po nas dwóch. NIKT nie przeżyje. Na pewno nikt nie ujdzie przy życiu. Ani ty, ani ja. Marta - Proszę cię... przestań... dziwnie mówisz... John - Nie mogę przestać... Fakt że zginę przeraża mnie... Marta - Nie mogę tego słuchać *powoli wstaje* Marta pobiegła do figury. Krzyczała i kopała figurę. Marta - NO DALEJ! PROSZĘ BARDZO! SPADNIJ NA MNIE! JEŚLI CHCESZ MOGĘ ZGINĄĆ! John - Kurwa, przestań! Mówiłaś że chcesz żyć!!! John nie pobiegł do Marty, ponieważ nie chciał zginąć razem z nią. Niestety jak w jego śnie figura przewróciła się na Martę. John - Japierdole... to było oczywiste.... John zaczął uważnie rozglądać się po suficie. John - O boże, teraz zostałem sam... ciekawe jak bardzo potrafi boleć dostanie cegłą w łeb... Oby nie tak boleś... Niestety, sen Johna sprawdził się - cegła przebiła czaszkę i dostała się do mózgu. Śmierć nastąpiła natychmiastowo. Pewna grupka przyjaciół wprowadziła się do Fallenlands. Przyjechali pociągiem na wakacje - Dominica, Igor, Sandra, Henrick i Robert... Kategoria:Opowiadania